New changes
by trippysmoke
Summary: Jace Herondale, schools biggest geek, after one summer, he completely changes. Will he stay with his old friend or go with the new one. Whats more important, the friends that were with him during hard times or the popular kids who will stop the pain?
1. Chapter 1

First day of school. Not that I like school but I can't wait to see Simon and Isabelle again. For the summer, Simon went Florida and Isabelle went Spain. My summer was boring just staying at home. "Hurry up Clary, I want to get to school early to mess with Herondale" shouted Jonathan from downstairs. Jace Herondale, Isabelle adopted brother and the schools biggest geek. He has sticks for arms, nerdy glasses and some messed up clothes. I feel so sad for him because he gets bullied. We had gotten really close and I realized he is not that bad.

I get up and have a quick shower and get ready. I got light blue jeans that have little ripped designs on the knees, a white tank top with a red blue and white check shirt on top with the buttons open. Simple plain above ankle black lace ankle boots and some gold and turquoise bracelet. . /search?q=clary+morgenstern+mundane+outfits&biw=1455&bih=705&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0CAYQ_AUoAWoVChMIhP6ntprqyAIViEYUCh3aDg26#imgrc=NBRNaKCQL3P3nM%3A


	2. Chapter 2

"Uhggg mom do I really have to go to school, you can just homeschool me, its completely fine, I trust you so much that I put my education, the thing which will help me succeed in life, in your hand, and that's how much I love you, mum," I explained in a serious voice.

My mum, my dad, and Johnathan all looked at each other and guess what, they started laughing, wow it shows the respect my family has for me.

"Clare bear, you need to understand, you have to go school, and neither I and your father have enough time to homeschool you," replied my mother with a big smile plastered on her face.

"Come on Cinna bun we're going to be late for school, I have to meet up with Jace," said Johnathan.

"Wait! Jace, my Jace, the nerd, why do you wanna meet him, I thought he will ruin your social status if you were ever to be seen with him," I answered back with confusion.

"Nah we were out playing football and we started hanging out, going to the gym together and he is actually a pretty cool guy you know," said Johnathan.

Jace goes to the gym?

"I know he's a pretty cool guy, that's what I've been trying to convince you the last 2 years ever since I've met him, whats changed now," I told him with a smug look on my face.

"Whatever, we're going to be late let's go," said Johnathan ignoring my question.

"But what about my breakfast," I mentioned sounding upset.

"Take it to go now let's go," walking off, probably going to wait in the car.

"OMG, I've missed you sooooo much you don't even understand," shouted Izzy in my ear.

Meet Isabella Lightwood, she is literally a model, no joke, she is 5'7, which intimidates a lot of boys, but her black eyes capture their heart, her black raven hair falls to her peachy butt, I know I'm a perv but we are besties, we've seen each other at sleepovers, my other best friend is Simon Lewis who I met in kindergarten. I was busying drawing as usual, when a skinny little boy with glasses too big for his face, burst into the room with his mother behind him apologising profusely about being late and the only seat was next to me.

"Its Lewis bitch," A voice whispered in my ears.

Speaking of the devil, I drank up his appearance, I realized he was still the same old Lewis but now his chocolate hair has grown out making his cheekbones stand out more and his eyes, resembling caramel but covered with a new pair of glasses, knowing him, he probably stood on his old ones, again. But there was a huge difference now I was looking at him from head to toe.

"Guess what Clary, Simon let me take him shopping, doesn't this t-shirt look amazing on him," said Izzy.

That's what it was, he was no longer wearing his ratty punny t-shirts but a nice plain Tommy Hilfiger t-shirt matched with his usual skinny jeans.

"Wow yeh Si, you look great," I replied

"I know, I decided to change things up this year with the help of Izzy," said Simon while doing vogue while I was shaking my head

"Wait when are the others going to be here," I asked the two who were more interested in their clothes.

"Mags got a ride with Tessa and Nath, and Maia and Jorden are already inside, probably making out," answered Izzy breaking awaking from fiddling with Simons clothes, as I picked up my phone which I just dropped.

I stood up back up to carry on the conversation.

"You know Simons, not the only one to spice up his look for this year of high school," mentioned Izzy.

"Who else did?" I asked while looking at my surrounding.

"Jace did," said Izzy.

"We did huh, where is he? OMG, did I tell you, apparently, he and Jonny are besties now," I told her.

"I figured, look at him," Said Izzy pointing toward the car she just left from to greet me.

I turned around, to see the cute boy that I used to hang out with is no longer the cute nerd that I secretly started at while he was doing his work during class, but a motherfucking sexy golden god who probably wouldn't even look at me in the real world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry for not posting for a couple of years then out of nowhere posting a story. To be honest, I didn't think that anyone would read this story but then yesterday, I logged back in and decided to continue. If you guys want, I have also written a wattpad story, its still in the process but it would mean a lot to me.?ￂﾠ**

 **My book is called: His princess...literally by trippy_smoke.**

 **Now on with the story:**

"OMG, is that Jace!"said Simon, finally looking away from his camera trying to fix his hair.

"Told you, your not the only one who needed my help this year," said Izzy, flicking her raven hair over her shoulder.

"Izzy, that's being a traitor, you were only meant to help me not your brother, Izzy that's not fair!" said Simon, stopping his feets like a little baby.

Rolling my eyes, I started to walk forwards, towards Jace wanting to hug him. I missed him so much over the holiday, I went to my grandmas in Ireland, where there was no wi-fi, so I couldn't talk to anyone.

"Wait, Clary, where are you going," said Izzy grabbing my shoulder, making me face her.

"To see Jace why?" I replied with confusion laced in my voice.

"Clary I don't think you should," said Izzy

"Why he's one of my best friends," I said feeling a bit hurt that she doesn't want me to see Jace, I mean she is his sister and my best friend.

"He's changed Clary, he's not the old Jace he uses to be, the one that hanged out with us."

"Whatever," I said walking towards Jace.

Unable to contain my excitement, I ran over and went to hug Jace, but he didn't hug me back like usual.

"Umm, what are you doing," said a bitchy nasal voice behind me which belonged to the school slut Kaelie Whitewillow.

"I'm hugging my friends," I said looking up to Jace because I stood at 5' nothing while he was a good 6'3. When I looked up I saw he wasn't looking at me, but rather everyone around.

"Can you let go of me?" said a snappy voice which belonged to Jace. The pain of rejection started to seep through when he softly pushed me away.

"Come on Jacey, let's get away from the kid, so do you still wanna meet up after school..." said Kaelie but her voice started to drag of as tears started to prick my eye.

"Hey, Cinna bun, why are you crying," shouted Johnathan getting out of his car, running up to me and shoving my head into his chest. Stupid Jojo, he always misses put but complains about it even though it's his fault for being slow.

"Oh Clary, I told you, are you okay, he's a shit face," said /Izzy, treaking over to us along with Simon.

"What, whos a shithead, tell me I'm gonna kill him for making my lil sis cry," growled Johnatan.

Placing my hand over his, I shook my head unable to say no.

Jace's Pov:

Dear Diary,

She looked so beutiful, summer did wonders to her. Her boobs ha groen, I know im a pervet, i was looking there, her hair has gone darker and longer, rather its being ginger, it looked mt fierce, more ruby, more besutiful.

I know I've changed so much but I need to.

I hate my self, she came over with the biggest smile and hugged me but I pushed her away. I couldn't risk it. I need her to stay away from me, I mean it will be hard as Johnathan invited me over. But Johnathan doesn't know either, only Sebastian, that dickhead. I hate him, but I need him. Over, the summer, I had gotten closer to Johnathan, he's not like the others, you can tell that he's a good brother, he's too nice to be one of them.

I'm sorry Clary, I have to do this, and the thing which makes this even harder is that I still like you, and I can't even talk to anyone about it, Alec already has enough problems with his dad and sexuality, I cant talk to Johnathan about it because he will kill me for liking his little sister and I cant talk to you about it because duh!

GoldenGod out.


End file.
